Current methods of delivering drug usually require a certain degree of human intervention. For example, a doctor, a paramedic or a patient is required to inject insulin manually when the blood sugar level becomes low. In such a case, the patient's blood glucose level has to be monitored by certain devices. For arthritis attack over joints (finger joints, arm joints, knee joints or any other joints in the body), drugs may have to be applied transdermally to the affected area that could be inflamed and swollen. In such cases, the patient's joints need to be monitored by some means such as the skin temperature, symptoms of possible swell as a result of inflammation. Further, it has been found that the delivery of some drugs would be enhanced if physical therapy is applied simultaneously to patients over skin on the affected joint area. It would be advantageous if the patient can be treated by suitable drug administration and/or physical therapy at the right time. However, to the best of the inventors' knowledge, there is no existing device catering this need.